1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disk recording apparatus that can form a visual image on the face of an optical disk.
2. Description of Prior Art
Recordable optical disks, such as a CD-R (Compact Disk-Recordable) and a CD-RW, are available on the market. To record a variety of data, such as music data, on these optical disks, optical disk recording apparatuses, such as CD-R drives and CD-RW drives, are employed. For recording information, one of these optical disk recording apparatuses emits a laser beam, which is modulated to correspond to the information that is to be recorded and which impinges on the recording face of an optical disk.
For some types of optical disks, printed labels for the visual presentation of content information, such as titles and brief descriptions of recorded music or other recorded data, are affixed to the other disk face opposite to the data recording side. During the process performed to produce these optical disks, a printer is used to print titles or other information on a circular label sheet, for example, and this sheet is then guided to and secured to the appropriate disk face.
However, as is described above, the printer is required during the production of an optical disk whereon desired content information such as the title of data is visually presented. Therefore, after data has been recorded to the recording face of a specific disk using an optical disk recording apparatus, complicated handling must be performed after the optical disk is ejected from the optical disk recording apparatus. Namely, a separately printed label sheet prepared using a printer is affixed to the optical disk.